Señor Cullen
by CherryValh
Summary: Bella Swan ama su osito de peluche, el Señor Cullen. Le pide siempre que se convierta en un hombre de verdad. ¿No me reconoces? Hemos dormido juntos toda la vida.Soy virgen, se lo juro!Yo no he dormido con nadie! Un día su deseo se vuelve realidad.TH.OOC


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

><p><strong>Porque todas hemos soñado con un hombre de fantasía. He aquí la respuesta a nuestro pedido.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Señor Cullen<strong>_

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan se miraba los deditos de los pies, completamente pintarrajeados de negro, mientras tomaba su ducha matutina. El frío de día le calaba hasta los huesos, y la neblina ya cubría gran parte de la diminuta ventana que le proveía de luz a la estrecha habitación. El agua le corría por la espalda, y las ganas de volver al calor de las cobijas le inundaron el cuerpo.<p>

Era miércoles en semana de exámenes. Tenía tres clases antes de la temible final de cálculo, y se había trasnochado para obtener el diez que necesitaba en esa prueba. Su cuello tenía los días contados si no pasaba ese trimestre con una calificación aceptable para sus padres, los señores Swan no eran de andarse con rodeos. La mayoría de veces acudían al grano, y más de una regañada se había llevado por su falta de empeño en esa materia.

Cuando salió de la ducha, el cuerpo le temblaba un poco por las arcadas de frío que le recorrieron la espina dorsal. Se envolvió en una toalla gris, y con los pies descalzos atravesó el estrecho corredor desde el único baño de la casa hasta su dormitorio. Aún a sabiendas de las pequeñas y húmedas huellas que dejaría su paso por el piso de madera.

Suspiró con gesto somnoliento cuando fijó los ojos en la cómoda almohada, junto al agradable Señor Cullen, su osito de peluche.

Estaba un poco desgastado, cumpliría diecisiete años dentro de poco al igual que ella. Su abuela se lo había regalado el día de su nacimiento, y siendo su primer juguete, jamás pudo despegarse de él. Atravesó las barreras del tiempo con ese peluche, las lágrimas más dolorosas habían sido vertidas en esos cabellos rebeldes que le cubrían la cabeza y el cuello, los sollozos podían ser ahogados con facilidad en las suaves patitas de felpa y la tranquilidad brotaba de la orejita derecha del animalito cuando ella se sentía atrapada o sola.

Observó a su grato amigo con detenimiento, y le sonrió antes de tomar la mudada de ropa para el instituto junto con las botas marrón, que no hacían más sino suplantar a un par de zapatillas _converse _por causa de la nieve.

El peluche no lucía mucha gracia frente a otras personas.

Tenía una pata deshilachada y el botón primero del saco azul ausente, pero en cuanto al resto, se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Medía unos cuarenta centímetros de alto, era bonachón para causar ternura en los rostros de sus primas pequeñas, aunque en realidad no tuviera mucho vientre y el pecho estaba cubierto por un suéter que su misma abuela le había tejido al poco tiempo de haber nacido Bella. Las orejas eran redondas, y en la derecha tenía atravesado un imperdible que se asemejaba al _piercing_ que la muchacha llevaba en el ala derecha de su respingona y delgada nariz.

En cuanto al rostro, tenía los ojos negros y una nariz entre durazno y marrón claro, formando un conjunto espectacular a los ojos de Bella, gracias a la adorable sonrisa hecha por una línea de lana en su hocico blanco. Todo él era de un color bronce, con partes más brillantes y llenas de destellos cobrizos, excepto el hocico y las palmas de las patas inferiores, que tenían un tono blanco alucinante.

—Te voy a extrañar, señor Cullen—murmuró la muchacha abrazando a su querido muñeco luego de tomar su morral—espero que algún día puedas conocer a James.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, evitando pisar mal o entrecruzar sus propios pies y caer rendida por causa de su torpeza. Bebió una taza de chocolate hirviendo, y luego de besar a su madre en la mejilla y despedirse de su padre con una sonrisa, partió rumbo al hogar de los Titanes de Forks en su vieja y destartalada camioneta.

Bella, como le decían sus pocos amigos, no era una de las mujeres más sociables del Instituto. Su madre, Reneé tenía fama de grandes amistades en la época escolar, la reconocían en cada esquina del pequeño pueblito que habitaban y las tertulias para recordar viejos tiempos tenían lugar, casi siempre, en casa de la familia Swan.

A pesar de ello, Isabella tenía dos grandes amigas en el planeta: Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale. Las conocía desde sus andanzas en pañales, y por supuesto, se debía a la grandiosa amistad de su madre con los progenitores de estas. Nunca hubo una fecha especial, cumpleaños, aniversario, vacaciones o feriado que no compartiera a su lado, tenían miles de fotografías juntas y cada despecho era solapado por las otras dos, fuese con una maratón de películas o una salida de compras, aunque esta última opción no era del total agrado de Bella.

Al llegar al Instituto, descendió del vehículo con sumo cuidado y luego de tomar su bolso, caminó hasta su primer salón en donde encontró a la pequeña Alice, calculando algún extraño acontecimiento con los dedos de las manos.

—¡Bella!—la saludó con un fuerte abrazo, y luego de intercambiar tareas de historia para revisar las respuestas incorrectas, ocuparon sus lugares en la zona trasera del salón, donde los profesores no prestaban una mayor atención para la participación en clase.

—¿Has visto a Rosalie?—le preguntó la castaña a su amiga—ayer traté de hablar con ella, pero su madre me dijo algo acerca de los nuevos vecinos y que faltaría hoy a la escuela por causa de un primo suyo.

—No sé nada de ella—respondió Alice en un susurro—solo que tiene parientes que llegaran a Forks, y junto con su madre están preparando una cena de bienvenida.

—¿Crees que sean de Texas? Solamente nos habla de ellos—prosiguió con la charla, la castaña.

—Eso es porque terminó enamorada de un amigo de su primo—le sonrió con picardía y Bella supo que aquella pregunta nadie se la podría haber esperado— Por cierto ¿Qué tal vas con James?

La pequeña Isabella se sonrojó, y hundió la nariz en su libro de historia de manera disimulada.

James le gustaba desde los doce años, vivía a dos calles de su casa y tenía el cabello rubio más brillante y bonito que ningún otro muchacho en la ciudad. A pesar de ser vecinos, él le miraba muy pocas veces y cuando ella se ganaba una de sus amables miradas, era para pedirle la tarea de física II, ya que él apenas y llegaba al puntaje menor arañando las paredes.

Sin embargo, durante los días de esta última semana, James se mostraba más atento y educado. Le saludaba con un dulce beso en la mejilla todos los almuerzos, y se mostró complaciente hace dos días, cuando ella decidió compartir la mesa con él en vez de sus amigas.

—Me ha llamado a casa—confesó la castaña en un susurro, mientras el profesor daba la clase con la mayor seriedad y aburrimiento del mundo—Reneé puso el grito en el cielo, pero no creo que le haya importado en realidad.

Alice se tragó las risitas incidentes.

—Ha dicho—prosiguió con las mejillas arreboladas—que quiere verme detrás del coliseo general, a la hora del almuerzo. Que tiene algo muy importante que decirme.

—¿Qué crees que sea?—le preguntó su amiga, con ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha del pronto acontecimiento, incluso aquella sonrisa maquiavélica que tanto le desternillaba a Bella.

La muchacha rodó los ojos ante la insinuación de Alice.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Ally. James y yo ni siquiera somos amigos—y cuando lo dijo, el corazón se le comprimió un poquito más a causa del bendito dolor. Bella sabía que las posibilidades de tener algo divertido con su amor platónico eran nulas. Estaban en una a su favor, y novecientas noventa y nueve en su contra. Sin embargo, disfrutar de la idea no le hacía mal, se repetía una y otra vez, y si ningún otro muchacho se fijara en ella, al menos guardaría en secreto aquella ilusión bonita, que le duró mucho más que un par de horas.

—Puede que mañana por la mañana, todo el Instituto sepa que son _más_ que amigos.—Alice detuvo sus insinuaciones cuando la súbita mirada del profesor la regañó. El señor Benítez no tenía paciencia para sus alumnos, y resultaba un poco acosador en algunas situaciones, así que ambas decidieron cerrar la boca antes de obtener un boletín para el aula de castigo, durante la tarde.

.

.

.

Después del _enternecedor_ encuentro con James, Bella se vio en la obligación de tragarse todas y cada una de sus lágrimas durante cuatro horas completas.

En el receso, Alice y ella decidieron separarse por unos momentos para cumplir la petición de James, por supuesto, ninguna de las dos imaginaba las verdaderas intenciones del joven. Cuando Isabella llegó al coliseo general, un profundo miedo le atenazó los huesos, impidiéndole avanzar o caminar hacia algún sitio en particular. Pero frente a sus más anhelados deseos, se armó de poco valor que tenía y cruzó dos canchas para llegar a su destino. Luego de pocos pasos, encontró a James arrimado contra el poste que hacía las veces de soporte para la red de Vóley, tenía el cabello hasta la nuca y los ojos azules le brillaban más que en cualquier otro momento. Bella pensó que verla a ella, con aquellos vaqueros maltrechos y el suéter de una talla más, era la causa perfecta para la refulgencia en la mirada de su amigo rubio, y después de unos minutos se sintió más avergonzada que en cualquier otro momento. Por supuesto, él no tenía los ojos brillantes por ella, sino por lo que _quería _hacer con ella.

—Te ves bien hoy—ronroneó él, besándole una mejilla de una forma escalofriante—me agrada que hayas podido venir.

—Gracias—murmuró ella, un poco desconcertada—y gracias también por la invitación.

James prorrumpió el incómodo silencio del coliseo con una gran carcajada.

—Dime, Bella ¿Qué tipo de cosas haces en tu tiempo libre?

James habló con una curiosidad superficial, y ella lo sintió en todos y cada uno de sus poros. Sin embargo, azuzada por la idea de pronto entablar una relación de amistad con él, contestó todas las preguntas que el rubio le formuló, sin siquiera rechistar o titubear en las respuestas sinceras que salían de sus labios.

Media hora después, estaban repantigados en una vieja y mugrienta colchoneta, riéndose con ganas de una broma algo indecente que James había elaborado. En ese poco tiempo, Bella había de comprender que él no tenía inocencia ni en las puntas de sus pies, y que todas las intenciones buenas que pudo tener con ella no existían ni existirían por el rápido desarrollo de la conversación. Pero algo dentro de su corazón no le dejaba entender nada, solo tenía ojos para el fuerte mentón de él y las varoniles facciones que la hacían soñar con un beso.

—¿Eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por amor?—él preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados por la lujuria y las inadecuados pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

—Si le amo—respondió ella, con los ojos perdidos en los de él—puedo hacer lo que él me pida.

James suspiró antes de hablarle, pero la espina de las malas intenciones se hundió profundamente en su voz y sus palabras antes de murmurar la frase siguiente:

—¿Me amas a mí, Bella?

La muchacha se atoró con la poca saliva de su boca, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se coló hasta la punta de su nariz, convirtiéndola en un verdadero numerito frente a los amigos de James, que lo observaban todo embebidos en risas lacerantes para los oídos de cualquier persona.

—No…no lo sé—le respondió ella, mirándole fijamente—Ni siquiera somos amigos. ¿Por qué habría de amarte?

—Yo te amo, Bella—le mintió el rubio, y luego avanzó hasta ella clavando sus fríos y sucios labios en los de ella.

Isabella le recibió el beso algo impactada. James sabía amargo, y su fragancia típica de cuero se había transformado en puro alcohol barato, los labios eran rudos e impacientes mientras trataban de abrir los suyos y las manos comenzaron a volar por doquier. Ella necesitaba respirar por lo menos unos instantes, tenía la cabeza algo liada por las cosas que James intentaba conseguir mientras ella se removía incómoda, y ante la pérdida de la perspectiva perfecta sobre su amor platónico, consiguió fuerzas para empujarle del pecho con las dos manos.

—¿Qué te ocurre, James?—le preguntó jadeando, ya sin fuerzas en los pulmones y las manos temblorosas.

—Vamos, Bella—sonaron más voces y pasos en el corredor, y a ella el miedo de más personas le corrompió el cuerpo y el corazón.—Sabes que venías a jugar con todos nosotros.

Ella se levantó de un salto, y con las pupilas dilatadas por el sobresalto y los labios hinchados por los desagradables besos de James, enfrentó a un trío de amigos que se reían de ella a carcajadas.

—¿Qué demonios pretenden?—Preguntó y la voz le salió más ronca de lo normal—¡James!—chilló rabiosa, cuando notó que el objeto de su adoración comenzaba a liarse con una pelirroja de nombre Victoria.

El otro muchacho, uno de contextura delgada y cabellos negros como el betún se le acercó con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, extendiendo sus manos abiertas en busca de ella.

Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo lástima por sí misma, se enfrentó a la cruda realidad. Ese tipo de juegos que llevaban entre los tres era típico, muchas personas hablaban de ello en los pasillos del instituto, pero ciega como estaba, había hecho oídos sordos a palabras necias que la herían cada vez que se presentaban.

—¡Están ustedes locos!—exclamó con el cuerpo temblándole de miedo.

Ella salió de allí con las piernas debilitadas, pero corriendo con más fuerza de la que alguna vez pudo guardar en su menudo cuerpo. Escuchó todas las risas y las palabras que la designaban a su espalda, pero no pudo regresar la vista hacía aquel infierno en que se había convertido su dulce amor platónico.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado durante el regreso hacia su hogar. El labio inferior le temblaba por pura debilidad, y los sollozos no cesaban desde su boca. El corazón se lo habían partido por primera vez, y se sintió desdichada como nunca. De alguna forma, su madre siempre había tenido razón sobre aquello de las ilusiones, no tenía sentido enamorarse de alguien que nunca te miraría de aquella forma especial en que lo miras. Pero a Bella se le había hecho difícil entender eso, sobre todo porque James tenía todo aquello que ella siempre quiso en un hombre, y si en esos momentos lloraba, era en parte por el dolor de sentirse rechazada en cuanto a sentimientos. Pero en su mayoría, la causa de sus lágrimas era la debilidad y la rabia contra ella misma.

Bella se culpaba por no poner los ojos en el hombre correcto, y de alguna forma tenía la razón.

No le habían enseñado que el corazón tenía una conexión especial con el cerebro, pero de ninguna forma podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Uno del otro, eran tan distintos que podrían causar una conmoción al organismo entero si ambos desearan cosas contrarias con una fuerza extraordinaria. A Bella le faltaba comprender, que el amor no nace de quién uno quiere. El corazón ama de una forma distinta a la cabeza, y aunque este ate a su dueño a sentimientos nuevos, no puede atar también al destinatario de esos sentimientos.

Ninguno de sus padres se encontraba en casa esa tarde, y las ganas de comer se le fueron en cuánto vio el dinero en el mesón para pedir algo de pizza. Ascendió las escaleras sin leer la nota que su madre le había dejado, tiró el morral contra el pie de su cama, y luego hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amado Señor Cullen.

La fragancia de vainilla brindaba más seguridad y paz que ninguna otra, y por ello su peluche adorado llevaba impregnado ese olor hasta en la punta de la falsa nariz.

—Señor Cullen—murmuró algo desesperada, dejando que las lágrimas corriesen libres por sus mejillas—eres el único que verdaderamente me escucha en esta casa. Sería tan bueno que te convirtieras en un hombre de verdad.

Ella suspiró, y sonrió triste ante aquel deseo.

Si su señor Cullen fuese humano, posiblemente sería atractivo y tendría los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Y corriendo el riesgo de que fuese peludo, el resto de cosas no importarían con tal de tener un amor verdadero a su lado, un hombre con intenciones inocentes y no un depravado como James.

Sin saberlo, Bella Swan llevaba repitiendo ese deseo desde los diez años, cuando su primo Jacob le había jalado de sus coletas con la mala intención de despeinarla en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Desde entonces pedía todas las noches, en medio de un mar de lágrimas, que su señor Cullen se conviertese en un niño de verdad, y al llegar la edad de los quince años, aquel deseo fue eliminándose poco a poco. Las preocupaciones por estudiar, los chicos del instituto o las peleas constantes de sus padres, delimitaron los recuerdos de su amado oso de peluche.

Y ahora, conmovida entre el cansancio producido por el trajín del día, las lágrimas derramadas por causa de un hombre descorazonado y la falta de alimento en su estómago, se aflojó las botas con sus propios pies y logró sacárselas. Luego, hundió el rostro en la panza de su adorado señor Cullen, y se quedó murmurando con los ojos cerrados:

—Por favor, señor Cullen, conviértete en un hombre de verdad. Vuélvete hombre y quiéreme. Transfórmate en un hombre de verdad.

Y en el momento propicio en que sus pesados párpados cayeron y su cuerpo fue vencido por el sueño de cada noche, un blanco resplandor nació de su ventana, y miles de rayos veloces apuntaron al animalito de felpa que ella abrazaba con tanto cariño. Entre canticos dulces y verdaderas transformaciones, el deseo de Bella se cumplió.

.

.

.

Cuando los rayos de luz se colaron por las rendijas de la estrecha ventana, sintió bajo las yemas de los dedos la piel más sedosa, masculina y suave del mundo. Sonrió pensando en un sueño, en aquel hombre sin rostro que ocupaba sus pensamientos las noches de su vida. Con cuidado, acarició la piel de arriba hacia abajo, hundiendo los cuatro primeros dedos en la bien marcada estructura de abdominales.

_Qué bueno está._

Siempre soñaba con un hombre abrazándola. Quería que alguien la quisiese de alguna forma, y esta vez el sueño se notaba más vivido que en cualquier otra ocasión. No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la fría y azul realidad de su habitación, así que estrechó los ojos un poco más antes de buscar levantarse, seguramente estaría abrazada a su señor Edward, con la nariz hundida en la suave pancita del peluche.

Removió su rostro solo unos segundos, y encontró que su nariz limitaba con otro pedazo de piel del hombre de sus sueños. Olía a vainilla y lilas, como su dulce amigo de felpa, y tenía el vientre fuerte como si perteneciera a un hombre ejercitado. Dejó que su mano derecha vagara hacia arriba, ya que la izquierda se encontraba raramente inmovilizada por algo pesado que descansaba sobre la mitad de su cuerpo. Con los dedos traviesos, y disfrutando del sueño, hundió dos yemas en el centro de los pectorales, y se regocijó al comprender que su imaginación esta vez, había utilizado todos los recursos posibles para eliminar el horrible recuerdo de James.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras el hombre de sus sueños se removía inquieto bajo los dedos. Retiró ambas manos asustada, y cuando levantó un poco la cabeza, dispuesta a observar la pared de su habitación, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios.

Había un hombre, ahí. Justo ahí.

Ambos cuerpos se separaron temblando, miedosos por el encuentro del otro. Ella gritaba con los ojos desorbitados, y él la miraba como si el alma se le fuera a ir del cuerpo por unos segundos.

—¡Quién demonios es usted! —Exclamó ella, retirando la colcha principal de su cama y cubriéndose el cuerpo con ella—¡Es un acosador! ¡Fuera!

Bella comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, con la cobija rodeándole el cuerpo a modo de toalla, con los brazos fuera, sacudiéndose al aire libre por la sofocación y el impacto. La cabeza le daba vueltas a mil kilómetros por hora, y la desesperación de que un acosador entrase en su habitación de forma sencilla le llenaba los pulmones de miedo.

—¡Violador! ¡Lárguese de aquí! ¡Mi padre es policía! Se lo advierto, sé cómo utilizar un arma, mi padre me ha enseñado. ¡PAPÁ! —ella gritaba en descontrol total. Las manos le temblaban, los pies le temblaban, todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Parecía un tanto desquiciada, con el cabello totalmente despeinado y los ojos hundidos bajo ojeras producto del cansancio y las lágrimas de la otra noche. —Verá usted ¡PAPÁ!

Comenzaron a dilatársele las fosas de la nariz, y se pasó la mano derecha por la cara, muriéndose de miedo y vergüenza, al bajar los ojos hacia las piernas del señor. ¡Llevaba un par de pantalones de lana!

—¡Es usted un hombre enfermo! —chilló alejándose al notar que él se acercaba hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de confusión y la mirada perdida entre la cama y Bella. —¡No me toque! —gimió asustada, en cuanto su espalda tocó la pared y él estiró sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó él con una voz aterciopelada, y a la vez confundida—¿Eres mi Bella?

—Déjeme—susurró ella con la voz a punto de quebrársele—le daré lo que quiera. Se lo juro…

—¿No me reconoces? —Volvió a preguntar el hombre—Hemos dormido juntos toda la vida…

—Soy virgen—murmuró desesperada—le juro por Dios, no he dormido con nadie, menos con usted. Déjeme…

El hombre se rió, un sonido musical y tierno a la vez.

—Somos amigos, Bells. Soy el señor Cullen.

A ella, el corazón y la cabeza se le detuvieron de golpe.

¿El señor Cullen? ¿Su señor Cullen? ¿El peluche que dormía con ella? ¡Es solo un animal de felpa!

Regresó la vista, con ojos desenfocados, hacia su cama. Y encontró un gran vacío en el sitio en que su peluche debería estar. En vez, las cobijas estaban revueltas como si hubieran cubierto a dos jóvenes que hubiesen de dormir abrazados, con las manos y los pies entrelazados.

—NO, NO ¡NO! —chilló liberándose de golpe y corriendo hasta la cama, directo hasta hundir la nariz en la almohada—Esto no es más que una estúpida pesadilla, cerraré los ojos, y cuando los abra, usted no estará. Y mi peluche regresará…Ya verá.

_Es un sueño._

_Es solo un sueño_.

Cerró los ojos, tal como había dicho, y luego esperó varios minutos, tratando de reconciliar un sueño imposible de llegar. Respiró profundo al terminar de contar 560 segundos, y abrió solo un ojo mientras los labios le temblaban.

Él seguía allí. Mirándole con una ceja alzada y desentendimiento en las pupilas.

—¡Váyase! —gimió asustada.

—¿Estás bien, Bells? —le preguntó él, acercándose para tocarle la nariz con la punta de los dedos—Tal vez necesitas ir al médico o algo así ¿No se te rompió una pata o un botón? Eso duele…

Ella gritó, y luego cerró los ojos otro montón de minutos, rezando dentro de su cuerpo para que el sueño terminara y su realidad regresara. No tenía gracia alguna, solo le hacía sentir nerviosa y desesperada no encontrar a su peluche. Cuando terminó de contar 1000 segundos, abrió los ojos, y se encontró a las negras pupilas del hombre mirándole con confusión.

—¡Qué se termine! Por favor—suplicó hundiendo la nariz en la almohada—No entiendo…

—Tranquila—susurró él, adentrándose en las cobijas como si se tratara de su cama. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le dejó el vientre a la altura de la cabeza de Bella—anda, abrázame la pancita. Eso siempre te hace sentir mejor.

Bella se había quedado petrificada en su sitio.

La respiración se le cortaba cada medio segundo, y no podía mover las manos con la suficiente fuerza como para alejar al hombre de su lado.

El bufó, y luego empujó su abdomen al rostro de ella. Bella comenzó a sentirse mareada, con ganas de besar cada centímetro de piel dispuesta ante ella. Era ese vientre el que había tocado mientras dormía, y las ganas de lamerlo por todos lados se adentraron en su cabeza.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Debería estar asustada, temblando de miedo por ser casi violada por un hombre con un pecho más atractivo que el de algún actor de Hollywood.

—No crees que soy yo ¿Verdad? —el preguntó, y se retiró permitiendo que la respiración de Bella se tranquilizara—Me advirtieron que algo así podía pasar en el otro lado. —El hombre se rascó la barbilla, y luego de hundir su cabeza en el cuello de ella, comenzó a murmurar con voz infantil todo lo que podía explicar.

—Soy yo, el señor Cullen. Tu primer juguete, y él único que no ha abandonado tu dormitorio. Tu abuela me regaló el suéter y los pantalones que estoy usando, supongo que el primero no soportó la transformación—se rió de nuevo, y Bella comenzó a sentir un choque eléctrico en la piel de sus brazos—Cuando tenías 10 años, Jacob te jaló una coleta en tu lindo cabellito, y lloraste toda la noche con la nariz en mi pancita, pidiendo que te quisiera. Tus mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, siempre han dicho que me veo fatal en azul, pero tú insistes en mantenerme con la misma ropita, son importar que apeste a ese perfume de vainilla que te empeñas en ponerme. Y hasta la noche de ayer, nadie te había hecho tanto daño como tu amigo, James. Así que pediste el deseo con tanto fervor, que decidieron cumplírtelo durante un tiempo, nada más hasta que llegue la realidad.

Bella comenzó a hiperventilar, y luego de unos segundos, se desmayó.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez, su cabeza parecía procesar el hecho de que, o se había vuelto loca, o realmente su peluche se convirtió en aquel hombre perfecto que seguía abrazándola y respiraba como un bebé tras su nuca.

¿Cómo le estaba pasando esto a ella?

Un peluche no se vuelve un hombre de verdad.

Solo en las aventuras de Pinocho ocurrían esas cosas, no en su vida. No en la vida de una adolescente que tenía ganas de comerse a besos al guapísimo hombre que apretaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Bella le miró de reojo, y descubrió que su cabello era del mismo color que el peluche, con aquellos toques cobrizos de color bronce que tanto le gustaban cuando bebé. Tenía la nariz de color durazno, como lo había tenido su amigo de felpa y en las piernas, llevaba una réplica idéntica a los pantaloncillos de su señor Cullen, solamente que agrandados varias centenas de tallas.

Bueno, se dijo a sí misma, casi riéndose por el miedo a lo desconocido que se colaba en su cuerpo, provocándole una risa nerviosa detrás de sus dientes, si era su señor Cullen, debía tener el imperdible en su orejita, como el peluche.

Levantó la mano, tratando de no despertarlo, y removiendo los mechones de cabello cobrizo alrededor de la oreja, hundió los dedos en el arco del órgano.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Tenía un gran imperdible atravesándole toda el ala superior de la oreja.

¿Se había vuelto loca o tenía un sueño divertido?

Con cuidado, abrió a presión el imperdible y lo deslizó fuera del cuerpo del señor….del muchacho…del desconocido a su espalda.

—Auch—se quejó él, abriendo los ojos completamente negros—Eso me dolió, Bells. —Se llevó la mano al oído, y haciendo un puchero con el labio inferior sobresaliendo, le miró con lágrimas en los ojos—Antes no dolía tanto.

¡Buen Dios, era hermoso!

—¿Eres mi señor Cullen? —preguntó ella, con miedo en la voz.

—Lo soy—contestó él, sonriente—pero al otro lado, todos me llaman Edward.

Ella se tragó la saliva acumulada en su boca, y mirándole nerviosa le alcanzó la mejilla con dos de sus dedos.

—¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños? —comenzó un interrogatorio que solo su peluche podría saber. No habría otra forma de obtener la verdad.

—El 13 de Septiembre—contestó él, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la caricia que ella le proporcionaba.

Bella se atrevió solo un poco más, y le paseó los dedos por las cejas, los labios, los ojos y la nariz.

—¿Cuántos amigos tengo?

—Dos en la escuela, Alice y Rosalie. En tu casa, solamente tu madre, pero a veces te descoloca que ella sea tan extraña, así que no le cuentas todo con detalles, solamente lo que crees que ella necesita saber. Y bueno…está tu primo. Siempre le hablas en sus cumpleaños, y él a ti.

_Tiene la piel tan suave._

—Cuando—tragó en seco, y le recorrió el cuello con ambas manos, acercando su cuerpo al de él inconscientemente—Dios… ¿Cuándo tuve mi último período? —le daba mucha vergüenza preguntarle eso, pero no tenía otra salida.

—Hace un par de días—contestó él, con las mejillas un tanto arreboladas—te quejaste mucho el primer día, incluso dormí en tu vientre para que te tranquilizaras.

—¿Cuál es mi comida preferida? —le preguntó, con la respiración más agitada de lo normal. Estaba recorriéndole el omóplato desnudo con una mano, sintiendo la tersa piel bajo sus dedos, el aroma a vainilla y lilas que parecía enfrascarla en un frenesí.

—Te gusta comer enchiladas, las preparas muy bien. Una noche como la de ayer, en la que tus padres te dejaron sola, bajaste llorando a mecer la masa, y entonces descubriste que yo podía ser lavable. Me manchaste con guacamole la pata derecha. —El señor Cullen—ella estaba segura que era él, aún cuando no tuviera explicación lógica para lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era su peluche, el que tanto quería y abrazaba cada noche antes de dormir—le miró con ojos profundos, y entonces se acercó a ella y le abrazó con todas las fuerzas que aquel cuerpo poseía.

Bella se dejó hacer. Ella siempre había soñado con el abrazo de un hombre, y este era el mejor del mundo. No importaba si tenía menos neuronas de tanto llorar, y si su podría cabeza la había introducido en un nuevo mundo, solo para olvidar lo cruel que era el amor con ella.

—Siempre soñé con abrazarte—susurró el señor Cullen en su oído, rozando sus labios con el exterior de la oreja—cuando tú me abrazas, siento que significo algo para ti, y corresponderte fue uno de mis más grandes sueños.

Bella lloró un par de segundos, los suficientes como para que él le hundiera los labios en el cuello y le dejara allí un beso lleno de ternura y agradecimiento.

—También tuve ganas de besarte. Tu siempre me besabas la nariz, el cuello, la pancita. Siempre, y cuando llorabas, quería con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, devolverte el beso para que te sintieras mejor—él levantó la vista, y cuando ambos se miraron, Bella supo que su sueño se habría hecho realidad, pero no duraría para siempre.

Había una promesa rota dentro de los ojos de su peluche—hombre. Como si no pudiera darle más de aquello a Bella, solamente eso durante el tiempo que durase la ilusión.

.

.

.

Después de permanecer abrazados durante un rato, Bella decidió que no podía desperdiciar a su nueva adquisición, al fin y al cabo, el señor Cullen seguía siendo su mejor peluche, y no podía dejarlo en la casa, por si sus padres decidían volver de su noche…especial. Ella sabía que las cosas entre sus padres iban bien, hasta cierto punto. Ambos salían a cenar cuando tenían antojos, y pasaban en los brazos del otro lejos de ella, como si les causara repulsión o vergüenza saber que su hija conocía lo que sus padres hacían.

Así que después de tomar una ducha a toda velocidad, hundió a Edward—él le había dicho que le tratase de esa forma, pues eran amigos de toda una vida, descartando al adorable mote de "Señor Cullen" —con todo y pantaloncillos bajo el agua caliente de la bañera.

—¿Estás bien ahí dentro? —preguntó con un grito, mientras buscaba algo de la ropa de su padre que pudiera lucir bien en el cuerpo de Edward.

—Si, Bells. Nunca antes había sentido el agua tan bien contra mi piel.

Jesús.

Esa era otra de las cosas por las que suspiraba. Edward era hermoso, el hombre más bonito que sus ojos jamás habían visto, y la forma en que hablaba o le pedía las cosas era tan inocente como su rostro en sí. No existía marca de lujuria en esos ojos oscuros, y el deseo estaba fuera de su alcance. Él casi parecía un niño frente a sus ojos.

La voz de Edward se distorsionó un poco con el golpe del agua contra la baldosa de la ducha, y Bella encontró una chamarra gris, realmente grande, y pantalones de deporte cómodos. Tomó un par de calcetines limpios del cajón de su padre, y se murió de la vergüenza al notar que Edward también debía llevar ropa interior, pero no podía prestarle unos calzones de su padre, tendría que ser una maniática para hacer algo así. Lo que él necesitaba era un par de bóxers, limpios y sexys bóxers alrededor de esas caderas que la enloquecían.

—Aquí hay algo de ropa—murmuró entrando en el baño con la mudada en sus manos. Dejó la ropa en el lavamanos—si necesitas ayuda, avísame.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando Edward asomó su linda y enjabonada cabeza por la rendija de la cortina floreada.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —le pidió con los ojos enrojecidos—hay muchos frascos aquí, no sé que son.

Ella suspiró, y luego de darle una sonrisa le habló.

—Acércame el frasquito gris—el champú que su padre utilizaba—y luego saca solo tu cabeza por el borde de la ducha.

Edward asintió, y cuando lo hizo, Bella notó que la altura era un factor determinante para impedir que ella le ayudase.

—Siéntate en el piso, Edward. Y acerca tu cabeza a mis piernas. —Ella colocó una toalla en su regazo, y luego se acomodó de forma que sus manos lograran masajear la nuca y la cabeza de Edward, tomó algo del champú en sus manos y comenzó a llenarle el pelo húmedo y cobrizo de jabón.

—Se siente bien—murmuró él, con una sonrisa inocente en los labios—muchas gracias por ayudarme con eso.

Bella se rió bajito.

—Se llama champú, y te lava el cabello.

—¿Cómo el jabón que utilizaste para sacarme el guacamole de la pata? —preguntó él, abriendo sus enormes y negros ojos ante ella.

—Algo así—susurró ella, acercando su rostro al de él un poco más.

—¿No tienes clases hoy? —Edward parecía desinteresado por la cercanía, y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para bajar su cabeza hasta el punto en que sus narices se rozaran, los ojos de ella iban directo al mentón de él, pero realmente no le importaba.

—Tengo. Pero falté a las dos primeras horas, así que otras dos no causarán problemas. —Ella mintió, porque tendría más problemas de los que podría manejar, pero dentro de ella, Bella sabía que Edward se iría pronto, y no quería perderlo con tanta facilidad. No sin tener lindos recuerdos que guardar dentro de su corazón.

—¿A dónde voy a ir yo?—Edward habló en un bajo susurro, y su aliento acarició los labios de ella.

—Vendrás conmigo—murmuró Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de él—regresa a la ducha, y con el agua que cae de la llave, trata de sacarte lo que resta de jabón. Luego te pones la ropa que deje para ti en el lavadero y solo entonces, puedes salir.

Bella se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación. Aún se oía caer el agua en el cuarto de alado.

—¡Bella! —exclamó él, y ella corrió hasta llegar fuera de la ducha.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —casi jadeó por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Temía por lo que podría ocurrir.

—Tengo algo que no es mío—respondió él, con nervios y miedo en la voz—mis piernas, mis brazos, mi cabeza, todo está en su sitio. Pero hay algo nuevo…

_No, señor._

—Creo que mi cola cambió de sitio, ¿Puedes ayudarme? —Edward abrió la cortina de golpe, y Bella pudo ver los pantaloncillos de lana en el suelo de la ducha, justo antes de cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

—¡Cúbrete! —chilló ella, con la vergüenza en los labios—Por favor, Edward…

—Es que necesito tu ayuda, esto no es mío…no lo tenía antes—Edward tomó las manos de ella, y Bella notó que era un gesto de angustia— ¿Crees que esté enfermo?

—No estás enfermo—susurró ella, mirándole fijamente a la cara mientras el cuerpo le temblaba por los nervios—tienes algo que todos los hombres tienen. —Él quiso protestar, pero ella lo calló con una mirada—todos los hombres, Edward. No todos los peluches…

Edward pareció comprender la idea general que Bella pudo brindarle, así que se limitó a mirarla de reojo con la vergüenza inundándole las mejillas, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la ducha mientras ella soltaba un respiro de alivio y se pasaba una mano entre los mechones de cabello.

Edward realmente tenía la mentalidad de un oso de felpa, o fingía de una manera increíble.

Ella caminó hacia su habitación, y luego de acomodarse las botas sobre las bastas de los vaqueros, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y tomó la chaqueta del día anterior. Revisó el teléfono móvil que poseía y encontró las 5 llamadas perdidas de su madre, y escuchó el buzón de voz nada más para saber por cuánto tiempo tendría que cocinar.

_Bella, sé que esto es apresurado cariño—se escucharon unas risas nerviosas—Déjalo, Charlie. Tu padre y yo—se aclaró la garganta antes de decirlo—decidimos visitar a tus abuelos en Seattle durante un par de días, solamente será hasta el sábado. Los Brandon pueden cuidar perfectamente de ti, he hablado con la madre de tu amiguita y se ha ofrecido a que duermas en casa de ella durante las noches que hagan falta. Te he dejado dinero en el mesón de la cocina, y tienes que llegar temprano, Bells. Sabes que tu padre no quiere chicos en la casa, ni nada por el estilo. Te amamos mucho, hija—la voz de su padre sonaba intensa en el mensaje—te conozco, y solo por eso puedo darte esta gran responsabilidad. Respira un poco antes de tus exámenes, y estudia bien. —Se rió por unos segundos antes de modular su tono de voz a uno más tierno—Saluda al señor Cullen de nuestra parte. Estaremos de vuelta dentro de unos días. Besos—su madre terminó el mensaje con la última línea._

Bella suspiró contra el teléfono, y luego lo guardó en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila.

Ese comportamiento era de esperarse en sus padres, salían desde que tenía 15 a cualquier sitio sin importar la hora. Parecía que confiaban en ella.

—Estoy listo, Bells—habló Edward, y cuando ella le vio, los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas al notar lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward trataba de meter su cuerpo en la mochila de ella, pero nada más le cabían los pies y jalaba con fuerza las costuras en el vano intento de estirar la tela cruda del bolso. Hizo un mohín cuando notó que le resultaba imposible cumplir su cometido, y miró a Bella con los ojos tiernos, con cara de peluche dramático.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer, Edward? —ella le preguntó y jaló de su brazo para que saliera de la maleta.

—Siempre que vamos a algún lugar, me hundes en tu mochila para que nadie se dé cuenta—explicó él, saliendo de la maleta y abriendo las manos como niño chiquito. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Bella, y la capucha de la chamarra deportiva le cayó sobre los ojos.

—La última vez que salí contigo en la mochila, tenía 13 años. Iba a un campamento de cocina—ella comenzó a recordar los felices momentos que había vivido con su peluche, y sonrió ante la feliz infancia que el señor Cullen le había brindado.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo se supone que salgamos de aquí si no quepo en tu mochila? —él preguntó con la mejor intención del mundo, pero para entonces, Bella tenía planeada una lista de acontecimientos que por nada del mundo dejaría de hacer.

.

.

.

Bella subió a Edward al camión viejo que poseía, y cuando arrancó el auto, él inició una serie de raros sonidos.

—Run. Run. Run—cantaba el transformado, manteniendo su feliz tono de voz mientras veía el paisaje por la sucia ventana del vehículo—Ñen. Ñen. Ñen.

Ella le miró desconcertada, y cuando tuvo oportunidad frente a un semáforo, le miró de frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?

—Así suena el autito—murmuró con una sonrisa feliz en los labios—cuando yo voy en tu mochila, me concentró en los sonidos y la música. Tu auto nuevo nunca lo había escuchado, suena como un avión de juguete. Ñen. Ñen. Ñen.

Bella rodó los ojos, y dejó que su hombre—peluche canturreara cuanto quisiera. Encendió la radio a los pocos segundos, y jugó con los dedos de su mano izquierda contra su muslo acariciando las notas de la canción.

—¡Esta me gusta!—chilló Edward, levantando el volumen de la radio a su máximo—Siempre la cantas cuando estás en la ducha.

—! Making love, out of nothing at all. Making love out of nothing at all. Making love! — Edward gritaba, saliéndose de todos los estándares de la música, así que Bella decidió bajar el volumen de la canción y tomarle la traviesa mano colocándola en la palanca de cambios.

—¿Por qué gritas, Edward?

—Yo canto—corrigió él, con los ojos llenos de molestia—tu cantas así en la ducha, yo lo hago igual.

La vergüenza se le subió hasta las mejillas al descubrir que era pésima cantante en la ducha.

—Bueno, eso ha sido un poco grosero—exhaló ella, aumentando la velocidad del auto para llegar a tiempo al receso.

—¿Quién fue grosero? —preguntó él, mirándole con los ojos preocupados—Te juro que sé algo de golpear con la nariz. Larry me lo enseñó el otro día…

—¿Golpear con la nariz? ¿Quién es Larry? —las preguntas salieron de su boca, mientras el poco tráfico la dejaba avanzar hasta el aparcamiento del instituto.

—Es un amigo, creo. El oso de peluche de otra niña que también visita el otro lado. Es rubio y tiene el pelo un poco más largo que el mío. —Edward habló, mientras descendían del vehículo, luego el viento le golpeó el rostro y temblando miró a Bella.

—Tengo miedo—le susurró, abrazándose con fuerza a ella—hace frío aquí.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Por eso te puse el suéter de capucha.

—¿Te importa si me la pones bien? —preguntó él, dejándole un beso en la roja mejilla de Bella.

—Para nada—susurró ella, le acomodó el suéter, y entraron en clases con la mirada atenta de todos los estudiantes en el abrazo que compartían. Edward caminaba a su lado, dando pequeños saltitos mientras la nariz le sobresalía de la capucha, y los ojos desaparecían bajo ella misma.

—Te miran—habló él estrechando el abrazo—no me gusta que te miren.

—Bueno, es algo normal. Las personas nos miramos—le explicó con una risita escondida detrás de los dientes.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de Bella se derritió al notar a James caminando en su dirección, tomado de la mano de Victoria, la pelirroja de ayer. Laurent los flanqueaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa lasciva al cuerpo de la mujer.

Bella tembló, y Edward la abrazó con mucha fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello bajo su oído.

—Tranquila—susurró él—también te da frío. Por eso te pusiste el suéter verde que tanto te gusta.

—Hola—saludó a modo de burla, James. Ella suspiró, y sin quererlo, hundió más su cuerpo contra el de Edward—veo que te conseguiste un nuevo…amigo.

—Edward es más que mi amigo—habló ella, con certeza en la voz y seguridad instalándose en su cuerpo—es mi…novio.

_Eso es._

Edward era la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Por ello había sido enviado a ella la noche pasada, para ayudarle a alejar a James de su vida para siempre. Sonriendo, confiada en lo que decía, le pasó un brazo por el cuello a su hombre—peluche, y deslizando la capucha con los dedos, dejó a la vista de todos, el hermoso rostro de Edward.

Se acercó al oído de él, y con las manos temblándole buscó susurrarle.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste está mañana?

—Sip—acentuó la última letra en una voz bajita, tal y como ella quería.

—Bésame de nuevo, bebé—esa última palabra la dijo en voz alta, y Edward le sonrió con ganas antes de asentir.

Él bajó la cabeza con sumo cuidado, y mientras ella entrelazaba las manos en su cuello, volvió a susurrar muy bajito: En los labios, Edward.

Él le obedeció, y dos segundos después, los suaves y tersos labios de él acariciaban los suyos con una delicadeza y ternura inmensa. No había prisas en el beso, solo agradecimiento, amor sincero, cariño por un ser que compartió con el otro toda una vida.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ella respiró al notar que el trío de pervertidos se habían alejado de ella.

—Madre mía—escuchó el susurro de Alice, y le regresó la vista de una manera violenta, mientras Edward respiraba agitado contra su cuello.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó su amiga, acercándose a su lado, con la mochila llena de cuadernos—Por él faltaste las primeras horas, ¿No es cierto? Sabía que algo te ocurrió, ayer por la noche pensé en ti antes de dormir. Dios santo…

—Estoy bien, Alice—respondió Bella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—él es…Edward. Un amigo muy importante.

—¡Te ha besado! —Chilló ella, entrelazando su brazo con el de la morena—¡Y qué beso! Parecía de telenovela, de película muda. De actores a blanco y negro… ¡Dios! Preséntamelo ¡Ya!

—Alice, él es Edward. Edward—levantó el rostro de su hombre—peluche y le señaló con la barbilla a su amiga—ella es Alice.

—Hola—saludó él, agitando su manita con mucha gracia— me agrada volver a verte.

Alice sufrió un colapso, y el resto de horas entre las dos, pasaron tratando de convencer a los profesores de que Edward ingresaría pronto al instituto, pero por ahora solo venía de escucha. Algunos aceptaron la explicación, otros no se la creyeron y él tuvo que esperar en silencio en el cuarto de escobas hasta que terminara la clase.

Lo cierto fue que nadie le quitó los ojos de encima a Edward durante las cuatro horas que permaneció junto a Bella.

Cuando ya volvían a casa, Edward se quedó dormido en el auto y al bajar a casa, le rugió el estómago.

—Me duele la pancita—se quejó con Bella, mientras veía como ella se deshacía en cuatro personas diferentes con tal de cocinar un grupo de enchiladas—¿Por qué me duele, Bells?

—Tienes hambre—explicó ella, preparando el guacamole con ansias—pero dentro de unos segundos comemos algo. Solo deja que terminen de cocerse las enchiladas…

—¿Haces enchiladas por mí? —preguntó Edward esperanzado, con los ojos negros brillándole de sentimiento.

—Si—aceptó Bella, sonriéndole con ganas antes de depositar un beso en la dulce mejilla de él—es una ocasión para celebrar. Y como nos gusta la comida mexicana a ambos…

Ella había deducido eso, porque la única comida que Edward había visto era esa.

—¿Voy a comer? ¿Cómo se come, Bells? ¿Tomó los cubiertos como tú? Nunca antes había comido en mi vida—aseguró Edward, quedándose quietecito en la silla que Bella le había designado— no me voy a mover de aquí hasta cuando tú me digas.

Ella le sonrió, y luego de unos segundos se sentaron ambos a la mesa, dispuestos a comer con ganas, y beber toda la soda que ella había comprado de vuelta a casa.

—Bueno, Edward. Puedes hacer esto, solamente hunde el tenedor en el plato, enrolla un poco de comida y luego métetela en la boca. Si tienes sed—terminó de explicarle—solo acerca el vaso de soda a tus labios y trata de que el líquido no se riegue fuera de tu boquita. Espero que te guste.

—Me va a encantar—murmuró él y segundos después, la comida había desaparecido del plato y la soda del vaso—¿Me sirves más?

Bella le sonrió, y luego de ponerle una porción doble, siguió con su plato hasta la mitad.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Edward parecía un bebé de ocho meses que aprendió a utilizar una cuchara, pero se relamía los labios con puro gusto. Como si realmente le hubiese gustado la comida.

—Te gustó ¿Eh? —ella se rió, mientras le limpiaba la cara con un pañito humedecido con agua. Debía exterminar los rastros de guacamole y salsa del bello rostro de su hombre—peluche.

—Me gustó mucho, ojala pudiera volver a comer alguna otra vez.

Bella asintió en silencio, sabiendo que su deseo de tener a Edward para siempre no podría cumplirse de aquella forma. Lo llevó hasta la habitación de su padre y le pidió que se pusiera la pijama que había tomado prestada, luego se acomodó entre las cobijas, y cuando él llegó, ambos se abrazaron felices.

Podría ser la última noche que pasaran juntos en esa forma, teniendo a su Edward humano. Pero valía la pena disfrutarla en vez de llorarla. Así que hundió el rostro en el cuello de él, y comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro como hacía con el peluche cuando tenía ganas de llorar.

—No te preocupes, Bells. Siempre vamos a estar juntos—susurró él, cerrando los ojitos de puro cansancio—me encantó pasar contigo este día. Comer tus enchiladas, y también darte ese besito delante de tu mal amigo, James. Me gustó bañarme, Bells. ¿Me bañaras pronto? Quiero volver a bañarme, y que me enjabones el pelito—bostezó un par de veces antes de besarle la cabeza a su amiga y caer en un profundo sueño.

Bella luchó toda la noche para no dormir.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que cuando despertara, Edward no se encontraría en su forma humana, así que mantuvo los ojos abiertos toda la madrugada, besándole el cabello, los ojos, la nariz, la oreja, los labios de su hombre—peluche. Sollozaba al saber que lo perdería, y con la nariz hundida en el pecho de Edward, terminó cediendo ante el cansancio.

_No me dejes sola, Edward. No todavía._

.

.

.

Cuando ella se despertó, lo único que encontró bajo su cuerpo fue el dulce peluche que tanto amaba dentro del pijama de su padre. No tenía sus pantaloncitos ni el suéter azul, y besándole el vientre, lloró un par de horas antes de comenzar su día.

Su hombre—peluche no volvería, pero al menos le quedaba el dulce recuerdo de haber vivido con él un día maravilloso.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros, las mismas botas de ayer y un suéter azul en honor a su amigo. No pudo agarrarse en cabello en una coleta, así que dejó los rizos libres, y sin desayunar más que una taza de yogurt natural, salió de su casa rumbó al instituto.

Ese día, la nieve había cesado bastante, y un solo extraño aparecía en lo alto del cielo.

Las personas no llevaban el grupo de dos o tres suéteres sobre ellos, y Bella se sintió estúpida al usar botas gruesas para un día soleado como hoy. Antes de descender de su vehículo, se dejó el suéter a la vista, sin usar la chaqueta gruesa de todos los días.

Con el ipod en sus oídos, y la mochila en su espalda caminó en dirección a Alice, quién conversaba con Rosalie y un grupo de personas a su lado.

Cuando ambas de sus amigas se giraron, Bella notó el impacto grabado a fuego lento en los ojos de Alice.

—Hola, chicas—saludó sacudiendo su mano frente a ellas—¿Dónde te habías metido, Rose? Alice y yo estuvimos muy preocupadas.

_Al menos hace un día._

—Mis primos de Texas se mudaron a Forks—habló ella con emoción en la voz—tenía que ayudarles a ubicarse, conseguir los papeles y demás. Vengan y las presento.

Alice la siguió mirando con ojos confusos, y como Bella no entendía que buscaba decirle, se limitó a caminar tras su amiga rubia, pero realmente no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió cuando vio a los primos de Rosalie.

—Ellos son Jasper y Edward—los presentó la rubia, señalando a un muchacho idéntico a su hombre—peluche, solo que cubierto los ojos por un par de gafas Ray-Ban—y el grandulón de aquí—ella posó su mano en el gran bíceps del hombre—es Emmett, un amigo de mis primos.

—Hola—habló él muchacho cobrizo, sonriéndole de forma enigmática mientras se retiraba las gafas del rostro con una exquisitez propia de los dioses. Los ojos verdes refulgían con fuerza entre esas largas pestañas—Soy Edward Masen.

Dios bendito.

De ahora en adelante, él sería su juguete preferido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**Si en algo les ha gustado el shoot, no olviden dar click en el globito amarillo de abajo y dejar sus hermosas palabras para este escrito. Un review ahuyenta las pesadillas! XD Besos. Valhe  
><strong>


End file.
